Sex, Love, Control, Vanity
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: They are a mix of sex, love, control and vanity. Bellatrix/Narcissa. Warning: Blackcest


**Title:** Sex, Love, Control, Vanity

**Author:** themirrorofsin

**Ship:** Bellatrix/Narcissa

**Genre(s):** Romance/Gen

**Rating**: M/ NC 17

**Summary**: _They are a mix of sex, love, control and vanity_.

**Warning:** Incestuous lesbian sex.

Sex

They lurched, bodies pressed and rocking together rhythmically. They sighed, gasped and moaned jointly, entwining limbs and kissing over and over. Locked together they writhed as their fingers thrust in and out of each other. Then Bellatrix changed their position, lying above her and slot their bodies together so her sex rubbed against Narcissa's. Narcissa groaned, gripping Bellatrix's hips and bucked her own as they rode each other. They could spend hours rolling around in bed fucking until neither could come anymore. Bellatrix's hand fisted in her sister's blonde hair, pulling her head back and Narcissa roughly raked her nails down her sister's back. They played between rough and gentle, pushing boundaries together and experimenting all of their sexual fantasies. Around Narcissa's wrists were the remains of the black satin ties Bellatrix had used on her earlier, having bound her to the bed as she had dominated that particular moment.

They both cried out as they came, bodies tense and barely breathing from the intensity. They clung onto each other, their laboured breaths echoing in the bedroom and they both smiled as Bellatrix licked a bead of perspiration off of Narcissa's neck. Lying on her back, Bellatrix watched Narcissa sit up after a few minutes and reach for something on the side before she straddled her sister's hips. Now it was for her to have some fun and they eyed each other fervently as Narcissa held up the blindfold with a wicked smile.

Love

Their fingers entwined as they sat together on the bench, Narcissa leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. It was a rare occasion that they could get time alone now days and Narcissa had missed just sitting quietly with her. Bellatrix's free hand traced their joint hands and turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss on Narcissa's blonde head.

"I love you," she said simply. Her voice was muffled but her sister heard all the same and Narcissa's heart jolted and swelled in her chest. She smiled softly and raised their hands, pressing a kiss on Bellatrix's.

"I love you too," she replied quietly tilting her head to look at her sister. Bellatrix cupped her face, stroking her cheek and they kissed softly then pressed their foreheads together. Bellatrix closed her eyes as Narcissa sighed contentedly. Theirs was the love of a tragic romance, star-crossed and tormenting yet they clung on. They would never let go, having loved each other for so long they had no memory of what it was like not to be without this love. Bellatrix pulled her closer and Narcissa turned her head, burying her face against her neck and they held their moment in silence, their hearts beating in time.

Control

She knew Bellatrix deliberately did things to try and make her lose control. Unlike her sister, Narcissa could hold back her emotions behind a mask of cool indifference rarely letting it slip. Bellatrix liked to bait her, make her give into her impulses. She delighted in seeing Narcissa snap, to rail against her shouting, hitting, scratching and kissing her savagely. She liked it best when Narcissa screamed. Bellatrix made her vent out all her thoughts and feelings that she kept so securely within and her sister smiled smugly when Narcissa collapsed in her arms, utterly drained.

If Bellatrix made her sister lose control, Narcissa made Bellatrix keep some. She would press her fingers against her arm or wrist, quietly whispering her name and Bellatrix would pause. She titled her head and then backed off, leashing some restraint over herself. Narcissa was her balance, her grip on reality that she desperately needed. They each held some control over the other, one reined in whilst the other let go. They both created a perfect equilibrium.

Vanity

She inspected her face in the cold glass mirror, turning her head from side to side slowly. Behind her, her sister brushed out her sex-tangled hair and their eyes met in their reflections.

"Do I look old to you?" Narcissa asked biting her lip, prodding her cheek slightly and Bellatrix smirked with amusement.

"You're the vainest creature I know," she said setting the brush aside. "No, you don't look old at all."

"Hm," Narcissa huffed but continued to look at her appearance. "I'm not _that_ vain."

"No, you just spend a lot of time in front of your own reflection, _Narcissus_," Bellatrix teased and Narcissa swatted her hand.

"I hate you," she muttered but Bellatrix laughed. "And I don't spend a lot of time looking at myself!"

"Whatever you say sweetling," Bellatrix murmured as she leaned in and peered at her own face. "Though there's nothing you can do to stop getting old."

"Well, I don't have to show it," Narcissa commented finding her earrings on the table.

"Mmm," Bellatrix pulled back and then regarded the image of them in the mirror. Narcissa glanced up and met her eyes in the reflection.  
>"What is it?"<p>

"Look at us," Bellatrix said and Narcissa did. She saw two women, one dark and the other fair with similar features in the tilt of their chins and structure of their jaws. They were striking, poetic in their contrast of dark and light and there were few that could ever rival them.

"We are beautiful," Narcissa whispered and the sisters smiled, reflected for each other to see in the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little piece done whilst finishing off my longer fic. Please review :)


End file.
